


Crimson and Clover

by writteninweakness



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninweakness/pseuds/writteninweakness
Summary: A Kent x Heroine vid to Tommy James and the Shondells' "Crimson and Clover."I know technically the heroine's color is pink, but it works. Mostly.





	Crimson and Clover

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I haven't been able to write for various reasons, and I also couldn't sleep. We listen to an oldies station a lot at work and I was reminded of this song, so I thought why not vid for it?
> 
> And it was an experience. The video editing program didn't want to play the sound right, my file with the song somehow had the cover art embedded into it, so I had to try and get that out to make the video look okay, and I ended up having to redo it after I got up this morning, and then I thought maybe a clip was wrong but wasn't willing to change it, and there's a lot of instrumental parts and not enough Kent/Heroine moments and... 
> 
> So... this is what it is, though it is pretty cute in some ways.

[Crimson and Clover](https://vimeo.com/319201347) from [writteninweakness](https://vimeo.com/user89124647) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> The password this time is "crimson." I'm very creative, I know.


End file.
